


Exposing the Secretary

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anti-Sokovia Accords, But no bashing on Team Iron Man, Civil War Team Captain America, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Just the Accords, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015), Ross is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: William Brandt comes with a mission for Ethan which is rather personal to him, and it involves Secretary Ross and the Sokovia Accords. Ethan does the one thing he is known for- accept. Anti-Sokovia Accords.
Kudos: 9





	Exposing the Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So I'd like to thank Marcus S. Lazarus for indirectly giving me this idea, and Brainstorm Sorcerer for helping out with it.
> 
> As usual, if I'm writing any MCU story related to the Accords, its anti-Accords, because the Accords are trash.
> 
> For MCU, this is after Civil War, while for M:I, its between the 5th and 6th films.
> 
> Hope all enjoy.

Ethan Hunt was getting ready to go out for his morning jog when he opened the door, only to see William Brandt standing in front of him.

"Brandt, what brings you here?" Ethan asked, noticing his look.

"A mission on Secretary Hunley's Desk, and this time, it's important that WE are the ones to handle it", Brandt told him.

"Come in", Ethan said, letting Brandt walk in as he closed the door. "What's the mission about?"

"So as you know, my twin brother Clint Barton aka Hawkeye is under house arrest", Brandt told him. "For violating the Accords, and the Avengers are split. This mission is a favor to my brother really."

"Well, considering your brother has helped save the world twice, we owe him that much", Ethan told him as he sat down. "Though I'm pretty sure William Brandt is not your real name. Would you mind telling me?"

"My original name was Charles 'Barney' Barton, but I changed it after childhood experiences", Brandt told him and Ethan nodded, deciding not to pry.

"Well then, let's get the team", Ethan told Brandt. "Because I have chosen to accept the mission."

"Thanks Ethan", Brandt smiled as he held out his hand and Ethan shook it.

* * *

Few days later

Ethan, Brandt, Luther and Benji monitored Thaddeus Ross, the handler of the Accords in the US. Ethan and Brandt had fitted the cameras while following him, while the other two were monitoring him.

"So, any ideas on his schedule?" Ethan asked the two.

"Yeah, he goes to work at 7 in the morning, comes back home at 9 in the night", Benji listed out to Ethan and Brandt.

"And he goes to play golf on the weekend", Luther added. "But here's the interesting part- every day after leaving work, before going home, he goes to visit a black site prison for a certain amount of time."

"What does he do there?" Brandt asked.

"I talked to Hunley, that prison houses one of the most dangerous people on the whole planet, he used his connections to find that out", Luther told them.

"Who's this dangerous person?" Ethan asked.

"Emil Blonsky aka Abomination", Benji informed them. "After his brawl with the Hulk in Harlem, Blonsky was never seen again, because he has been kept in this secret prison all along, for all these years."

"Due to his condition, they couldn't hold him in a regular prison, so the higher folks left the handling of such a dangerous person to the expert who has dealt with Gamma mutates before- Former General turned Secretary Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross", Luther summed up for them. "For years, he has been caged like an animal and subjected to inhumane experiments and training procedures so that one day he may be an asset to the country."

"Or more accurately, asset to Ross", Ethan corrected, all four of them feeling disgusted to their core at Ross' inhumanity. Even someone as bad as Blonsky didn't deserve that.

"I think we should have a camera planted there too", Brandt said and all nodded.

* * *

Few more days later

Black site prison

Blonsky was sitting on the bed of his cell, clutching his fists, and then the Adamantium doors slid open as Ross walked in, holding something in his hand.

"What's that?" Blonsky asked him.

Ross put it on the bed, and Blonsky read the words 'Sokovia Accords' as Ross pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.

"These are the Sokovia Accords, signed by 117 countries so that the Avengers are put under oversight, and are required to answer for their actions", Ross explained. "They won't be getting off scot-free from now on."

Blonsky read some of the Accords, looking through some stuff. "It says that if someone is classified as a threat, they will be thrown into prison without a trial. In that case, I don't stand a chance since my power is enough to make me a threat to society."

"It's a safety measure. Prevention is better than cure, you know?" Ross said. "Besides, the Avengers aren't needed anymore, and even I know the Accords are only to reign them in, what we need is a different kind of team. I am assembling one of my own, and since now your training is almost complete, I would like you to be part of it."

"That I will be, but how did 117 countries sign this violation of so many basic human and legal rights?" Blonsky asked. "I don't see so many countries doing it."

Ross knew Blonsky had an inquisitive mind, and also knew he could never get out, so he decided to tell him. "These Accords, they were my idea. I couldn't get the Hulk, let alone the Avengers, through my previous methods. So I contacted other like-minded people who had important positions in these other countries, and in the Council, convincing them of this, and the others I manipulated by showing them footage of the damage done during fights that Avengers are part of, conveniently leaving out that without them, the loss of life would be far worse."

Ross then declared. "117 countries agreed to put the Avengers on a leash, which I'll be holding. Now I am in control of the most powerful force on the planet, and all Enhanced or people with powers are being catalogued and filed in to be used for me."

Ross smirked. "Who knows, perhaps this could lead to the White House."

"It wouldn't suit you", Blonsky then said, earning a confused look from Ross. "White isn't you color. You're more...red."

Suddenly, the whole prison shook and red alarms started blaring all over.

"This is bad", Ross said as he got up and went out of the room.

* * *

Later, Control Room

"We seem to be under attack, Mr. Secretary", one guard said to him. "I suggest you evacuate the premises right now."

"I will, keep this place secure", Ross ordered and the guard nodded as he walked out of the area, and then another masked guard arrived from the hallway to escort him away to the heli-pad, and they sat on the helicopter.

The blades started whirring as Ross sat back, closing his eyes for a second, and relaxed.

"Don't relax, we're not out of here yet."

Ross' eyes widened at the familiar voice as he turned to see the guard had unmasked now, and it was Blonsky!

The chopper started flying up as Blonsky pointed his gun at Ross, smirking.

"What are you waiting for?" Ross asked with a sneer. "You're an animal, do it!"

"I'm waiting for backup", Blonsky said with a smirk, and then the chopper stopped, going down on another building a small distance away.

Ross' cell phone rang.

"Answer it", Blonsky said as Ross picked it up.

" _You're surrounded by 100 elite agents, 25 vehicles and 10 choppers_ ", Everett Ross' voice said on the phone. " _So I suggest you stay put_."

Ross looked outside and sure enough, he was surrounded by multiple men, vehicles and choppers.

He turned to Blonsky in anger. "You couldn't have planned this."

Blonsky smirked. "Actually, I did."

Ross then watched in shock as "Blonsky" removed his face, revealing Ethan Hunt instead.

* * *

Many hours ago

_Blonsky was lying on his bed when suddenly a man crawled out from underneath it, shocking him._

" _Who the hell are you?" Blonsky asked as the man, Ethan Hunt, planted a camera and a recorder on the wall._

" _Don't ask anything, there is a man-sized hole under your bed, climb down from there, and you'll meet some people who'll get you out of here", Ethan told him._

_Blonsky, who just wanted to get away, crawled under his bed and climbed down, while Ethan put on a mask resembling Blonsky and sat on the bed, waiting._

* * *

Now

The front door opened as the two pilots walked out- Luther and Benji.

"This has to be the best flight ever", Luther quipped.

"Yeah, since we just went up and came back down in about 2 minutes", Benji said as they chuckled while he turned to Ross. "Right, we sent the location to Everett Ross."

"Mr. Secretary, I don't think they're sending you to the Oval Office", Ethan told him as Ross sneered. "Come on."

Ross walked out of the chopper at gunpoint, Luther and Benji alongside Hunt as another chopper descended, and out came Everett, Sharon Carter, Hunley and Brandt.

"Barton, how did you get here when you were on house arrest?" Ross asked in shock.

"I'm not Barton, I'm William Brandt, his twin", Brandt shrugged as Ross was horrified.

"The conversation you had with Mr. Hunt was broadcast to the authorities", Everett said to Ross with a smirk.

"All that's left is to find the right cell", Sharon shrugged.

Ross reigned in his anger, his face turning red from it as Hunley said. "Now you're going to live the rest of your life in a prison cell, and won't see much sunlight again."

He turned to the IMF. "Good work team."

"Couldn't have done it without you, sir", Ethan said as Hunley nodded.

Everett's men grabbed Ross and started leading him to the chopper as Everett said. "Also, we're hunting down your co-conspirators, but your 'help' will be very much appreciated."

He and Sharon gave the IMF nods and then they went to the chopper, flying off with Ross.

"Red really is his color", Benji quipped.

Ethan just smiled. "Mission accomplished."

And thus, with Ross and later his co-conspirators arrested, the Accords were de-railed, and then all countries pulled out, with Clint and Scott not being under house arrest anymore, and Clint thanked his brother as well his team for the help, and Team Cap was allowed to return, while a better version of the Accords that was actually an agreement was drafted, and thus, the Avengers were united when Thanos arrived, and managed to take him down.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is done, once again, thanks a lot to Brainstorm Sorcerer for the help.
> 
> Jackass and the Accords once more bite the dust.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
